Pardon Me
by panickingathogwarts
Summary: Just a little fluffy NaruxMai drabble. Very, very loosely based on "Pardon Me" by He is We.


**Author's Note: I do not own Ghost Hunt! I wish I did, but alas, 'tis not mine. *sheds a single tear***

He's so utterly frustrating. I place the water-filled kettle onto the stove and wait for it to boil as I sink deeper into my thoughts. My boss, Oliver Davis, is the single most annoying person I know. I glance to the ever-growing pile of files sitting on my desk, waiting for me to note and file them away. I swear, he waits until he has dozens of them sitting in wait, then decides that they need to be filed. That day. Before I get to leave work. That jerk.

Maybe I wouldn't be so convinced of this fact if he didn't have a smirk on his face every single time he dumps a new stack on top of my-used to be- neat desk. And then he has the nerve to call for tea so frequently that I might as well wait to file until he's left the office. Every 45 minutes, my name is called through his office door, a demand for tea thrown my way.

Well, at least he's stopped his habit of coming to his door to ask. He used to lean against the doorframe, his eyes boring into me as he waited for my attention to be caught. He's always pause (probably for 'dramatic effect' to feed his already huge ego) before saying that he wanted tea, preferably five minutes ago. And then the jerk would watch me as I walked over to the small kitchenette.

No wonder he thinks I'm a total clutz! When he watches me walk, I can't help but stumble into things. My stuttered responses to his nearly chuckled insults about my inability to walk in a straight line probably don't help my case either. It's not all my fault I'm such a train wreck! He's no help either.

But luckily, he's been so swamped with work lately that watching me fall isn't on his agenda.

The kettle starts it's whistling so I pull it off of the stove and quickly pour two cups of tea, the tea bags ready in the cups. I start the timer on my watch and wait for it to reach fifteen seconds before pulling the tea bag out of Lin's cup. Then I wait another five seconds before pulling it out of Naru's.

I place both of the cups onto a tray and walk over to Lin's office door. I knock quietly, opening the door before Lin has a chance to reply. I set his cup on his desk, earning a silent nod as he continued on his work. I stepped out of the room, quickly moving over to Naru's office. One quick knock and then I enter.

He looks up at me briefly, and I can tell he's annoyed that I didn't wait for his approval to enter, but once he sees that I have his tea, the annoyance lessens. I set his tea cup on the desk and step back, waiting for his inevitable comment on something I've done.

He takes the handle of the cup and turns it so it is directly facing his right hand, parallel to his chest. He takes a sip without looking up from his papers. Halfway through setting his cup down his eyes widen slightly and he turns to stare at the cup. His eyes then narrow-never a good sign- and turn to me.

"Mai." his cool voice says, causing the stupid butterflies in my stomach to start kicking.

"Yes?" I ask, one eyebrow raised, ready to block any sarcastic responses he has planned.

"You didn't check the temperature." he says, setting the cup down on his desk and looking back to his papers.

I feel a tick start up on my forehead as I glare at him. Is he really so high-maintenance?!

"You've never had a problem with the temperature of my tea before." I say through gritted teeth. His eyes remain on his papers as he sits in silence, seemingly ignoring me.

"Ya know, Naru, all you seem to do is to sit around and tease me about things! There is nothing wrong with that tea! It's exactly the same as every other time I've made it! I'm starting to think that you get some kind of sick kick out of poking fun at me!" I shout, my voice growing louder with each second.

Naru looks at me, a small smirk forming on his face.

"No, it's not." Is all he says. I open my mouth to yell at him again, but he cuts me off.

"Mai, why do you think I have you make the tea instead of someone else? You're tea is surprisingly good, true, but it isn't something that would be considered amazing. Nor would most people drink it so many times in one day. So, why do you assume I have you brew it?" He asks, eyes flashing.

"W-well, I figured it was because….Well, Lin's always busy, so there's no one else to do it." I respond, mildly confused, my earlier anger forgotten.

"It's because you check the temperature. Every time, except for this one, you've checked it in the exact same way. That's why I drink your tea so much. I enjoy the taste." He says. He looks back to his papers, his smirk never leaving.

"You may go."

I shuffle out of the room, my brain cluttered. He likes that I check the temperature? All I do is taste it before giving it to him. Something in my brain clicks and I can almost feel it shut down.

As the door to my office closes, I look back up and count the seconds that go by. Soon enough I hear the tray crash to the ground as Mai runs into the kitchen, and sets about making me a new cup. I smile as I take another sip of the tea left on my desk.

It really doesn't taste as good without Mai's lips on it.


End file.
